


Normal

by fairykaine



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Being Walked In On, Clit Play, Corrin is Hypersexual, F/M, Hh garon shames her bc garon is a dick, Hypersexual, Hypersexuality, Im making that last tag a thing, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Slut Shaming, Uhh i think?, Vaginal Fingering, shaming, uhhhhhhhhhhhhh, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 18:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairykaine/pseuds/fairykaine
Summary: Ever since she was a teenager, Corrin had been shamed and drilled into her head that she must not touch herself. But yet, she always did.But when Keaton walks in on her after she cums, what will he say?





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

> nfndnxnjsnxnc i needed to write this fic bc my mom is super christian and shamed me for jerkin off today (im hypersexual) so i wrote this :/ enjoy or some shit
> 
> New valla u monday or tuesday

Soft sighs filled the room.

One hand on her chest, the other in between her legs, teasing her folds and rubbing at the swollen bundle of nerves.

She felt so good… she couldn’t help it.

Keaton had been gone all day….. Hunting or something. She felt hot, wet, throbbing... she _needed this._

Ever since she was a teenager,  she always thought about sex... She’d wake up in the night, the inner walls of herself throbbing. When she discovered the way of touching herself, she felt relieved. She had a way to get the pent up frustration out…. But when she learned it was frowned upon, she still did it, thinking, _if nobody knows, nobody can shame me._

Constantly thinking about having sex with other men…. The soldiers at Castle Krakenburg, which she very rarely visited.. Gunter.. Jakob… She always thought about how _good_ it would feel, having their cocks driving into her, the men touching her, kissing every part of her skin.

Nearly every night… She’d get off to those thoughts. She never made noise, as the slightest moan would wake Jakob up and having him bursting into her bedroom.

However, sometimes, she got a little too careless….

-

_Time and time again, as a teenager, sometimes, her family would walk in on her. Xander would stammer out an apology, and leave. Camilla smiled and told her to try not to be too loud. (Which made Corrin suspect she pleasured herself as well.)  Leo would turn bright red and shut the door immediately. And Elise…. Corrin tended to never risk pleasuring herself when Elise visited the Northern Fortress._

_But Garon….._

_The one time he walked in on her, she made herself decent immediately, only to be bombarded with cruel words._

_“You’re disgusting. Who are you in there with, having sex? Jakob, maybe.”_

_“Father, I-” Corrin began, but she was cut off._

_“You’re disgusting in every sense of the word. No one wants a slut as a wife. You are a nasty, nasty girl. Hmph.” the king turned away, leaving his daughter to burn in shame. But she wouldn’t let him go that easily…._

_“Father, wait-!” she grabbed his cape, and he turned around and smacked her across the face._

_"How dare you touch me with that cum contaminated hand. You disgust me beyond words.”_

_Corrin looked at her hand, and sure enough, it still was covered in her juices. She picked herself up and went to her bedroom, but she heard one last thing from her father…_

_“Disgusting whore.”_

_-_

_Years afterwards, she still touched herself. Instead, her sex drive went so high up she resorted to having Jakob finger her one winter night. She came harder than she ever did, but once he had left, she cried a deep and long cry, still feeling throbs of pleasure despite her emotions. Her felt deep guilt and shame, looking at the cum that was on the bed._

_I_ am _a disgusting whore, she thought to herself. So dirty. So unclean. Nobody would love me. Nobody will ever love me._

_And then, years later, she was wed to Keaton, chief of the Wolfskin. He promised to always love and accept her, no matter what._

_But would he accept_ this?

-

Corrin shook her head, trying to shake away the creeping guilt coming upon her. She instead rubbed at her clitoris a little faster, nearly letting out a squeak. She felt so amazing, and that familiar feeling of orgasm was beginning to well up inside her. Fluids were dripping out of her pussy, wetting the bedsheets she and Keaton shared. She didn’t care. For some reason it felt so _good_ today, she could tell she was going to have a great orgasm.

And then she started thinking about Keaton. He was so aggressive yet so gentle, leaving bites on her skin while also gyrating slowly inside her….

Grabbing at her breast and teasing her nipple, she let out a quiet squeak and rubbed a little faster. She was so close.. So close to that glorious peak…! Keaton would always tell her to _cum, cum, my princess. Let go. It’ll feel so good…_

_Keaton… Keaton… Keaton…!_

“Keaton!” she cried out, tipping over the edge. Her vision went white as her back arched, she let out small gasps as she came, breathing heavily and feeling her clitoris throb in the most _wonderful_ way.

When she came down from her blissful high, she heard a small voice say, “Corrin?”

Her heart dropped to her stomach as she opened her eyes and saw a somewhat shocked Keaton in the doorway with a bunch of bones.

"How long have you been there...?" Corrin asked. 

Keaton blinked. "Just.. Just before you came." 

Corrin felt her face contort in horror as she sat up and pulled the blanket to her chest. “K-keaton, I can explain!”

“No, you don’t have to,” Keaton said, setting the bones on a shelf. “No words are needed.”

Her heart broke.

_He was right. Father was right. I am a disgusting slut. No man would ever want a wife like this, not even a princess. And just because I had to be a disgusting whore, Keaton will….!_

“Keaton… I know… I’m disgusting.”

"Huh?” Keaton turned around. “What?”

“I’m nasty and I’m a whore… I’m not a good wife if I have to touch myself. I know I’m disgusting and I…” she began to cry. “I’ll understand if you want to annul our marriage. You shouldn’t have to be with a disgusting woman such as I.”

To her surprise, Keaton burst out laughing.

“This.. This isn’t funny! I’m disgusting, Keaton!” Corrin blurted.

“Why would you think you’re disgusting?” Keaton said, stopping his laughter and sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I… I touch myself… I masturbate…” she hated saying the correct term out loud. It made her seem even nastier.

“Look, Corrin. I don’t hate you. And I will never annul our marriage because, well, I do it too.”

“Wh-what?!” Corrin said in shock, her eyes wide open.

“Yup. Back at the den, when I’d go into heat, I could never find a mate, so I had to relieve myself by touching myself. Even now… sometimes when you’re gone at meetings and I miss you… I think about you when I touch myself. It’s not a rare thing, Corrin. And I know you have a condition… something that makes your sex drive high. We both know it’s not your dragon form, but it’s okay. I said I would accept you no matter what. But Corrin…” Keaton looked into her eyes. “Who made you think you were disgusting?"

“Father…” Corrin mumbled into her sheets, but Keaton could still hear her. “He’d call me a slut or a whore… and tell me I was disgusting.”

“Pfft. Garon is senile anyways. It’s not disgusting or unnatural to touch yourself, Corrin. It’s normal and healthy. Don’t ever let Garon make you think otherwise. It’s natural and I sure don’t mind it. I’ll always love you.” a soft smile came onto Keaton’s lips.

Corrin dried her tears. Keaton did it too… She had nothing to be ashamed about. She was normal. Touching herself was normal.

“Thank you,  Keaton…” she leaned over and hugged him, she she felt something poke into her.

“Keaton…?” she pulled away.

“I guess… Watching you got me a bit worked up,” Keaton licked his lips. “You’re so cute when you cry out my name. If it’s okay…” He grinned. “Can I have the honor and pleasure of making you scream?”

Corrin lied back, a lustful look in her eyes, and spread open her legs. “Come and get me.”

**Author's Note:**

> @parents reading this: dont shame ur kids for doin something healthy and normal u ass backwards baboons or they'll end up like me: ashamed of doing something harmless and normal. Just dont do it.


End file.
